The high quality audio calibration of at least one system microphone in a remote teleconference environment conventionally involves a trained technician being present in the teleconference environment to calibrate at least one audio speaker and at least one system microphone. The technician often manually performs maintenance on at least one system microphone in the teleconference environment by adjusting the audio component settings of each device, one by one, inside the teleconference environment until the settings reach a level that is optimal to the users of the environment for a teleconference.
Furthermore, the technician frequently returns to the teleconference environment to perform subsequent calibrations to insure that at least one system microphone in the teleconference environment continues to perform according to optimal standards after subsequent uses.